Shadow Broker's Dossier of Jane Shepard
by kjmisme
Summary: This is what I would assume the Shadow Broker has on my fem/Shepard. Rated M for language and because ME/2/3 is as well.


A/N: I couldn't get this to go away until I wrote it out. So, here's the Shadow Broker's Dossier on my Shepard.

Why am I writing this and giving it to you? I have _no_ idea. All I know is that it won't leave me _the hell alone_!

Another fun note: BioWare is awesome! Also, I do not own any rights to their greatness.

Oh, and there are some ***SPOILERS*** if you can catch them. I also put it at an M rating, due to some language that's used.

So, tell me what you think and if I need to add anymore, take out, fix, whatever.

For those of you who seek more, there will be none with this. It's just a one-shot. _You,_ however, can make as many as you want. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Subject:<strong> Jane Shepard

**Species:** Human

**Born:** April 11, 2154

**Age to date:** 29 (missing 2 years due to death, should be 31)

**Birth Place:** Earth

**Parents:** Unknown, raised in an UNAS Orphanage until age fifteen

**Siblings:** Unknown

**Sex: **Female

**Height:** 5'9"

**Hair Color:** Mahogany

**Eye Color:** Light Grey

**Skin Tone:** Medium Fair

**Religious Preference: **Non-denominational

**Philosophical Ideas:** "Life is shit. It's those that can push past the shit barrier that make it in this universe as _true leaders, _instead of just being another sheep in our growing herd. There is no afterlife, just this _one_ chance to make our mark on the world/s, so use it wisely and keep trying. Remember that the only person stopping you from reaching the top is yourself, and yourself alone. It's not your teachers, superiors, friends, parents, whoever. Just you. So stop over analyzing every little thing you do, and get your ass out there and do something!"

**Favorite Color:** Turquoise

**Favorite Scent:** Cut grass after a heavy rain.

**Favorite Food:** MRE Menu #19: Pot Roast w/Vegetables (Taken from surveillance footage during Basic Training: "Pot roast, pound cake, peanut butter, _and_ chocolate! Epic win!")

**High School GPA:** 2.5 (Claimed that school was boring and a waist of her time.)

**ASVAB Score:** 75 ("I'm not stupid," Shepard justifying her score to Alliance Recruiter. "I just got board in school. I already knew half the shit they were spewing and repeating over and over again. If they wanted to be lazy while teaching, I could be lazy with listening. Besides, all the info was in the text.")

**Joined Alliance:** April 12, 2172

**Service No: **5923-AC-2826

**Pre Alliance History: **Little is known about Shepard before she joined the Alliance. What is known is that she was a part of a group called the Reds while on Earth. She was also a suspect for the murder of Alfred J. Phillips when she was 16. The charges were dropped due to the murder being committed in self defiance to prevent her own rape. When she reached age 18, all accounts of the incident were expunged from her record. (Footage and record of file _**here**_.)

**Reasons for Joining Alliance:** Footage taken from Alliance Recruitment Station: Shepard sitting across from Recruiter while discussing a career with the Alliance, "I could lie to you and tell you that I want structure in my life, as well as the opportunity to interact with different species from all across the galaxy; but really, I just want something that _guarantees_ me a hot meal three times a day. I've been living on half eaten paste tubes for the past three years. Actual food would be welcome. Combine that with weapon and hand-to-hand combat training, who could say no to the Alliance?"

**Class:** Infiltrator (Quoted saying, "I cannot lie, I like big guns.")

**Alliance Psychological Profile:  
><strong>_Early Enlistment:_ Taken from datapad of one, Robert J. Yerkes, "Miss. Shepard is eager to prove and further herself in every way she can. She has proven to be assertive and a natural leader. Yet, her DS mentioned to hearing her laugh hysterically at the firing range and during G-Training. When confronted on this, she commented that, 'This is the most fun I've had in my entire life!' She should be closely watched for possible mental instabilities."

_First Mission Post Basic:_ Sole Survivor, due to thresher maw attack in a small colony on Akuze; 2177, Age: 23. (Taken from vid with therapist about incident: "After my panic gave way to adrenalin, I just unloaded as many rounds into the thing as I could and hoped for the best. Oh, and a grenade launcher and some rockets helped, a-lot.")

**Personality: **Compromiser; only slightly more Paragon than Renegade. (Loyal to the Alliance and her crew, everyone else is seen as fair game regardless of gender. Other note: She refuses to harm children, even if said children are sent to kill her. This does not mean she will lie down, "maiming is not the same as killing." Shepard also has issues with people who do not take her seriously. Refer to footage taken during Council interactions, _**here**_.)

**Spectre Status:** Appointed the first Human Spectre in 2183; Age: 29. Revoked later that year due to death. Reinstated in 2185.

**Death: **KIA in 2183 due to Collector contact. Cerberus brought her back to life with the Lazarus Project in 2185.

**Achievements:** Graduated with the highest marks in Basic, AIT, and N7 training on record, Survived a thresher maw attack on Akuze , First Human Specter, Saved Council during fight with Sovren (reasoning for this: "It's easier to save a few morons than it is to listen to thousands more, _for years_, as they compete for the position."), Savior of the Citadel, and took out a Collector base without losing anyone in her squad or crew.

**Special Talents: **Has an impressive memory for memorizing a battlefield and using it to her advantage within seconds of engaging an enemy. Also has a knack for mechanical functioning and maintenance.

**Armor Used to Date:  
><strong>Head: Sentry Interface  
>Chest: Capacitor Chestplate<br>Shoulders: Asymmetric Defense Layer  
>Arms: Off-Hand Ammo Pack<br>Legs: Ordinance Packs

**Armor Coloring:  
><strong>Primary: Black  
>Secondary: Deep Maroon<br>Trim: Red  
>When asked "why" on color scheme: "So, the blood stains aren't so vibrant? Duh."<p>

**Weapons Used to Date:  
><strong>Heavy Pistol: M-6 Carnifex  
>Heavy Weapon: Collector Particle Beam (Third favorite weapon)<br>Shotgun: M-300 Claymore  
>Sniper Rifle: M-98 Widow (Favorite weapon)<br>Submachine Gun: M-12 Locust (Second favorite weapon)

**Known Squad Members:**  
><em>SSV Normandy:<br>_Kaidan Alenko: Human (Diseased during encounter with Saren on Virmire.)  
>Tali'Zorah nar Rayyavas Neema/vas Normandy: Quarian (Tech expert, recruited while on Pilgrimage.)  
>Liara T'Soni: Asari (Whereabouts unknown, last seen on Illium)<br>Urdnot Wrex: Krogan (Now the leader of dominating Krogan clan on Tuchanka)  
>Garrus Vakarian: Turian (Former C-Sec officer. Went missing after Shepard's death.)<br>Ashley Williams: Human (In the process of becoming the second Human Spectre)

_SR-2 Normandy:  
><em>Kasumi Goto: Human (Renound thief)  
>Grunt: Krogan (Genetically engineered Krogan super soldier by Okeer. Now a member of clan Urdnot.)<br>Subject Zero/Jack: Human (Biotic subject of Cerberus)  
>Thane Krios: Drell (Assassin)<br>Miranda Lawson: Human (Cerberus informant and XO aboard the SR-2 Normandy)  
>Legion: Geth (Unique mobile platform)<br>Zaeed Massani: Human (Started the Blue Suns, now a bounty hunter)  
>Tali'Zorah nar Rayyavas Neema/vas Normandy: Quarian (Recently granted permanent residency upon the Normandy.)  
>Samara: Asari (Justicar)<br>Mordin Solus: Salarian (Geneticist, professor, and a former operative of the STG)  
>Jacob Taylor: Human (Former Alliance soldier, now working for Cerberus)<br>Garrus Vakarian: Turian (Alias: Archangel, presumed KIA on Omega)

**Opinions of Squad and Crew Members: (Information taken from personal datapad)  
><strong>_SSV:  
><em>David Anderson: He's an inspiration for us all to follow.  
>Kaidan: Was an excellent soldier. He will be missed.<br>Doctor Chakwas: She acts like what I always imagined my mother to be like. Only, more militaristic.  
>Jeff "Joker" Moreau: Best buddy. Love his stories and quick wit.<br>Navigator Pressly: Xenophobic, but willing to over look diffrences to get the job done. Also, a vigilante at heart...which is burried unders _mountains_ of military training.  
>Tali'Zorah: A cat with a shotgun and one of the few friends I have on the Normandy.<br>Liara: Just a tad bit clingy. It kind of freaks me out to be honest.  
>Wrex: <em>Best Krogan Ever!<br>_Garrus: He's like a well trained puppy that you want to keep around, even if he does chew on your shoes occasionally.  
>Ashley: The sister I never knew I had.<p>

_SR-2:  
><em>Doctor Chakwas: Still acts like she's my mother.  
>Kelly Chambers: Nice, if a little naive at times.<br>Gabriella Daniels: Bickers with Kenneth like they're an old couple. I wonder if they are or ever were.  
>Kenneth Donnelly: Cheats at Skyllian Five Poker. It's a good thing I do too.<br>EDI: One of the few additions I'm glad the Illusive Man installed in the new Normandy. The term "life saver" doesn't even come close to explaining her.  
>Mess Sergeant Gardner: Excellent cook, when properly supplied. I still don't fully trust him enough to wash his hands before cooking.<br>Kasumi: We both have a fondness for old things and art.  
>Grunt: Second favorite Krogan.<br>Illusive Man: I _will_ kill him when I find his hiding hole! _Consequences be damned!_ _No one_ puts the lives of my crew in danger but me.  
>Jack: Has had a hard life, but is a good kid…for the most part.<br>Thane: Should have been a philosopher, not an assassin.  
>Miranda: Don't trust her a quarter of the way I could throw her. We disagree on everything, except for bringing me back to life.<br>Legion: Not sure what to make of him. Expert with a sniper riffle, I'll give him that.  
>Zaeed: Cold, ruthless, and the reason why I get to kill Blue Sun operatives. But, a total teddy bear underneath it all…with an assault rifle...and an unquenched thirst for blood.<br>Joker: I just want to hug him every time I enter the hanger, just to make sure he's really there.  
>Tali'Zorah: Still my lethal kitty cat and best friend.<br>Samara: Her loyalty to her code is invigorating.  
>Mordin: Never slows down, he also has an excellent singing voice.<br>Jacob: I don't trust him, but at least I _know_ he has my back.  
>Garrus: A puppy that finally grew into it's fangs, and by far, the <em>only<em> Turian I would _ever_ trust with my life.

**Most Common Squad Members to Accompany Shepard:  
><strong>_SSV:_ Garrus, Wrex  
><em>SR-2:<em> Garrus, Tali'Zorah

**Sexual Encounters:  
><strong>_N7 training:_ Suspicions of one Human male; never verified.  
><em>Aboard the SSV:<em> None, but spent a lot of time in Engineering speaking with Garrus, Wrex, and Tali'Zorah.  
><em>Aboard the SR-2:<em> Garrus Vakarian

**Opinions of Different Species: (Information taken from personal datapad)  
><strong>_Asari_: Talk too much and think of _shorter lived_ species as children, regardless of their age or accomplishments.  
><em>Batarians<em>: Fun to kill. They make the best noises when they fall.  
><em>Collectors<em>: _They will all suffer my wrath!  
><em>_Drell_: The few I've meet, not too bad.  
><em>Elcor<em>: Annoying, but at least they don't cheat you on prices like a Volus will.  
><em>Gas Bags<em>: A floating fart bag? Seriously? Did some god get lazy the day they were created? Or are they some kind of galactic joke that I don't understand?  
><em>Geth<em>: The heretics go down easily enough…when run over with the Mako…I miss that vehicle. Ah, the fun times we had.  
><em>Hanar<em>: Really annoying jellyfish.  
><em>Harvesters<em>: Big guns help.  
><em>Humans<em>: _Go home team!  
><em>_Husks_: One word, _Cryo Ammo!  
><em>_Klixen_: Sniper them _before_ they get too close.  
><em>Krogan<em>: Hard suckers to kill, but awesome when they are on your side.  
><em>Pod Crabs<em>: Assault rifles or submachine guns are your friend.  
><em>Protheans<em>: Wished some of them had survived to _warn us about the god damn Reapers __before__ now!_ Or at least left a manual on _how the hell to operate their god forsaken artifacts!  
><em>_Pyjaks_: Fun little space monkeys to shoot at.  
><em>Quarians<em>: Is it strange that the word "gypsy" comes to mind when one tries to look at them all as a whole?  
><em>Rachni<em>: Misunderstood, used, and abused.  
><em>Reapers<em>: _All will die by my hand!  
><em>_Salarians_: Think too much. Can't they just sit back and enjoy life, just for a moment?  
><em>Space Beetles<em>: Don't waste your ammo, but if you must, use a pistol.  
><em>Space Cows<em>: DO NOT TASTE LIKE EARTH BEEF!  
><em>Thorian<em>: Mask and sniper rifles people!  
><em>Thresher Maws<em>: We're going to need bigger guns.  
><em>Turians<em>: Seriously need to lose the sticks that are lodged so far up their asses they remind me of ventriloquist dummies.  
><em>Varren<em>: Their like vicious puppy dogs. Cute, adorable, and loyal to their masters. I want one.  
><em>Volus<em>: Greedy little blighters.  
><em>Vorcha<em>: Should have created a genophage for them. At least the Krogan serve a purpose. If nothing else, they make good cannon fodder.

**Kill Count: **Record is still rising. Over 2,000 death total at her hands alone. The over 300,000 Batarians, in the (no longer) Bahak system in the Viper Nebula, not included.

**Favorite Songs on Playlist:  
><strong>"Who Am I Living For" Katy Perry (Earth, 21st century singer) Remastered  
>"Callista" Saki Kaskas<br>"This is War" 30 Seconds to Mars (Earth, 20st century band) Remastered  
>"LoFi Epic" Jesse James Allen, The Techno Madness Mix<br>"Heart of the Ocean" Gaelic Storm (Earth, 20st century band) Remastered  
>"Fire in the Courtyard" Soundtrack, Fleet and Flotilla<br>"No Air" Jordin Sparks (Earth, 21st century singer) Remastered Remix  
>"Bang Bang Boom" Club Kicks, dance mix<br>"In My Arms" Dead By April (Earth, 21st century band) Remastered  
>"Hurt Me Deeper" Expel 10, dance mix<br>"In the Shadows" The Ramus (Earth, 20st century band) Remastered  
>"Blue Azure" Soundtrack Vaenia<br>"Hurt" Nine Inch Nails (Earth, 20th century band) Remastered

**Most Notable Quotes:  
><strong>"Have you got a minuet?"  
>"We don't have to submit to the Reapers. We can beat them!"<br>"The Council can _**kiss **__**my**__** ass**_!"  
>"I'm Commander Shepard, and this is my favorite store on the Citadel."<br>"Just once, I'd like to ask someone for help and hear them say 'Sure. Let's go. Right now. No strings attached.'"  
>"I should go."<p>

**Recent Extranet Activity:  
><strong>Search: "Turian and Human coupling" Viewed various sights and vids. Exact link list **here**.  
>Search: "Commander, Shepard, Jane, Spectre, Alliance Recruitment Ads" Went through fifty adds and laughed at each one.<br>Search: "Commander, Shepard, Jane, Spectre, Funereal Service" Watched all four hours of video.

**Extra Notes:  
><strong>Use _**extreme**_ caution when engaging Shepard. If she feels threatened, she is more likely to kill you than listen. Also, _**do not**_ threaten the lives of her squad _or_ crew. She takes these threats _**very**_ seriously and personally; you will not survive the repercussions of your actions if this route is taken.

Shepard sleeps on the edge of her bed, furthest away from the main door. Do not be fooled into taking advantage of her is this state. She is a light sleeper and keeps two pistols by her bed as well as a hand full of thermal clips within easy reach. If those fail, remember, she received the highest marks in her class for hand to hand combat. _**Caution**_ is strongly advised.

When evaluating the _woman_ and not the _killer_, Shepard is easy going and expects nothing less than the absolute best from the people she commands. She is also willing to oversee her personal opinions of a particular species in the hopes that someone can prove her wrong. So far, few have been able to do so, and those few, are either a part of her crew or once were.

Statistically, it is best to join _with_ Shepard on her missions than stand _in_ her way. Those that join her, have a higher survival rate than those who oppose her.

* * *

><p>Alright, that's all I got.<p>

Remember to tell me how shotty I did. Feed back is like a drug, one can never get enough.

Also, I don't care if you use this and tweak it for yourself. Just send me a link or message telling me where I can find it so I can critique yours. ^_^

*I found a couple stupid mistakes that I made. They're fixed now. If you find anymore, please inform me because I'm stupid when editing my own work. Also, I hated that I had it all nice and pretty in Word, and FanFic screwed it all up. I tried to fix it. FF still doesn't like to tab things over. Annoying.*

*On knees begging.* PLEASE REMEMBER TO SUPPLY ME WITH FEEDBACK! I need my fix, man.


End file.
